NowChi
The Couple NowChi '(Japanese 今地 ''NowChi) is the is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Nowaki and Chino. Their Relationship '''Blank Period Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Sasuke hears an explosion nearby, where controlled people are also exploding upon being injured, which Sasuke recognizes as the same ones from Konoha's message. Nowaki and Chino come to the aid of an older man in the attacked village, Iō. Iō mistakes Sasuke for an attacker, and commands the other two to attack him. Sasuke easily counters Chino's Water Release with his Fire Release, and dodges Nowaki's wind-infused weapons. The attackers cross Chino's water wall, and Sasuke stops them with his Sharingan, surprising Chino. Sasuke asks them about the one Iō mistook him with, but Iō refuses to talk. Chino explains she and Nowaki are former shinobi who are now wandering performers. Iō wants to check on his daughter Amino. Inside the shelter, Amino is also under the genjutsu, causing others to run away. She stabs herself in the neck, and explodes. Iō screams he will never forgive Fūshin, and runs into the fire. Sasuke questions one of the people he released from the genjutsu about who Fūshin is. He is told Fūshin is the leader of the Lightning Group, a group who steals money from bad people and gives it to those in need. After the group was supposedly betrayed by Kirigakure, they asked for shelter in the village, who refused to harbor them in fear of retaliation. Sasuke tries using genjutsu to see into the memories of the controlled attackers, but meets resistance in the memories, seeing a red eye. Sasuke surmises it's a kekkei genkai. Sasuke sends Konoha a message about his own encounter with the exploding humans. At the village, Sasuke participates in the service of those who died in the attack. Nowaki and Chino confirm Sasuke's identity, and want to join the investigation. Chino continues to pester Sasuke with questions, but Nowaki tells her to stop. Sasuke confirms he's looking for Fūshin, and is certain the exploding humans were created through a kekkei genkai. Sasuke leads them to a cave entrance, where they meet Yamato, who is keeping an eye on Orochimaru. Sasuke wants to speak with Orochimaru, believing him to have information about the exploding humans. Yamato allows them passage into the cave. Sasuke asks Orochimaru for information, who reveals Fūshin does possess a kekkei genkai, and was a member of En Oyashiro's guard, an arm dealer. Orochimaru tells him his hideout is even more concealed than his own, but he knows how to draw him out. The rest of Taka arrives, Karin immediately picking a fight with Chino over Sasuke. Orochimaru returns, and says he'll join Sasuke on a journey to an island for the wealthy, where En Oyashiro should go if he takes Orochimaru's bait. The group arrives at the island, where the Coliseum is. Orochimaru explains it's a fighting club for the rich, where they have the shinobi under their employ fight. Sasuke say he's not interested, and Orochimaru explains En will appear if there are shinobi he's interested in. Chino is disturbed of how the shinobi are treated and asks Sasuke why he doesn't help, explaining that to the victim, their assailant and third parties who do nothing are equally guilty. Sasuke uses the Sharingan to stop the exploding human. Orochimaru muses on Sasuke using it to save someone's life, while En Oyashiro watches him from afar, interested. More members of the audience start to display signs of being exploding humans. Yamato arrives, assuring Sasuke they can't all be saved, so they should try lessening the damage, as he encases a nearby exploding human in wood. Orochimaru himself smothers an explosion with his snakes. Sasuke dodges a chakra-enhanced knife thrown at him, that explodes when it hits the floor. Sasuke begins following his assailant, but chooses to rescue Chino from an explosion instead. Chino expresses surprise at Sasuke's decision. They're joined by Nowaki, and Yamato, who confirms to Sasuke those are the same exploding humans that attacked Konoha. Yamato leaves, and Orochimaru tells them En Oyashiro won't stick around after such a commotion. Sasuke, Chino and Nowaki go to the Land of Hot Water. The three come across a large group of exploding humans, that Sasuke quickly puts to sleep. Sasuke blocks another chakra-enhanced knife with Susanoo. Sasuke pursues an assailant who keeps throwing knives, but those aren't chakra-enhanced. Sasuke's interest in Chino's loneliness causes her to show him her story with the Ketsuryūgan, being forced to become a shinobi by En Oyashiro. After she awakened the Ketsuryūgan, En made her fight in the Coliseum, where she defeated Fūshin, causing him to belong to En Oyashiro. Chino befriends him as they talk about kekkei genkai and how each sees the other's past. One day, they found historical documents about the Chinoike clan, Fūshin suggesting them go to the Valley of Hell look for them. They gathered people who wanted to escape Oyashiro and fled. They came in defense of the Bamboo Village one day, and came to be known as the Lightning Group after fighting for the sake of poor villages. Kirigakure began to employ them, until they decided to get rid of them. The group sought asylum at the villages they had helped, where they were denied, out of fear Kirigakure would retaliate against them. Two of their group died and Karyū left, leaving only the two of them, so they finally reach the Valley of Hell. Chino despairs as nothing there triggers any memory of her past. They are attacked by Kirigakure shinobi, and in the fight, Chino causes one of them to explode with her Ketsuryūgan. Chino vows revenge for her clan. Chino envied Sasuke because he always had someone to love him, while she was alone from the start, which reminds Sasuke of Naruto and Sakura. Chino asks Sasuke why he still fights for Konoha, and he tells her about Naruto. Chino isn't convinced the world they want to bring about can be a reality, and tells Sasuke to kill her. Fūshin arrives, in bad shape, and tells Sasuke he'll have to kill him to get to Chino. Sasuke tells Chino his words to her should make sense now. Chino asks Fūshin not to fight, as she couldn't bear losing him. Chino wishes she hadn't met him in the Bamboo Village, so she could still hate him, and wishes to see the world Sasuke spoke of. In prison, Kakashi meets Chino, Fūshin and Karyū, and Chino claims responsibility for the incident. Kakashi tells them the Mizukage wants to take custody of them. Mei arrives with Chōjūrō, and aware of their past connection with the village, wants them to help Kirigakure, as a form of atonement. At the Coliseum, Sasuke challenges all the shinobi, to earn them all their freedom. Chino is concerned about him fighting so many shinobi with kekkei genkai, but Naruto assures her Sasuke will win. Evidence * Chino is even willing to give her life to save Nowaki when she fought Sasuke Uchiha in the Valley of Hell. * Nowaki and Chino genuinely care for each other, as they are protective of one another and looked up to as siblings. Quotes Among the Fans Trivia External Links References Category:Couples involving Nowaki Category:Couples involving Chino Category:Fanon Couples